I Wanna be YOUR dog
by Lilibeth
Summary: Agora estou pronto para fechar meus olhos Agora eu estou pronto para fechar minha mente. E estou pronto para sentir sua mão e perder meu coração em areia ardente E agora EU quero ser SEU cão.


Fic : I wanna be your dog

Autora : Lilibeth

Pares : Sirius Black / Remus Lupin .

Esta fic responde ao desafio dos Signos, feita em comemoração ao aniversário de um ano da lista Potter Slash Fics. Remus/Câncer e Sirius/Capricórnio.

Censura : PG-13.

Advertisement : Linguagem vulgar. Slash.

Disclaimer : Os personagens são da JKRowling, o dinheiro que vem deles também, mas a situação indigesta em que eles estão é só culpa minha.

Agradecimentos : ao meu adorado beta-vítima Marck Evans e sua infinita paciência, ao Gary Oldman cantando (mesmo?) no filme Sid e Nancy, e The Stooges com sua gravação maravilhosa dessa música.

_**I Wanna Be Your Dog**_

_Now I'm ready to close my eyes  
And now I'm ready to close my mind  
And now I'm ready to feel your hand  
And lose my heart on the burning sands  
And now I wanna be your dog_

_Quando eu fecho os meus olhos não sei se vou abri-los novamente. Não sei se quero abri-los outra vez. Não sei se não quero mergulhar de vez nesse meu mundo interno, que mesmo com uma besta como residente perpétua, é meu recanto mais aprazível. _

_Mas eu só me permito alguns segundos de viagem e toda minha responsabilidade me traz de volta ao mundo real. Eu não mereço essa fuga, eu mereço apenas servir a qualquer outro que não a mim mesmo. Porque eu sou um pária que trai a confiança daqueles que estão mais próximos por um sonho. Um sonho que é sonhado noite após noite após noite,que me acorda assustado e molhado, e não passa disso. Sonho que eu tenho que me vigiar para não sonhar também acordado ou pelo menos fora do chuveiro. _

_Sirius vive me dizendo que eu sou sério demais, que sou circunspecto demais, enfim que eu sou um maldito CDF. Só não me diz o que o faz continuar perto de mim. _

_Acho que é porque os planos mais mirabolantes de incursões pelo castelo de Hogwarts são aqueles que eu crio, e que nunca ( nem nos sonhos mais loucos de qualquer um que não seja da Confraria Marota ) alguém atribuiria ao Monitor "certinho" da Grifinória. Não, as pessoas apenas vêem o que querem ver : o rapaz franzino e tímido, estudioso e distante, que tem como amigos a pior influência de Hogwarts. Ah, se elas soubessem da verdade... _

_Elas não vêem a fera. _

_Elas não enxergam o Maroto. _

_Elas não sabem do que eu sou capaz._

_Mesmo de olhos fechados. _

SBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRL

- Hei, Moony, o que é isso ?

Shhhhhttttt, quieto !

O assobio baixinho não foi o que eu chamaria de "ficar quieto" para a maioria das pessoas, mas quando se está com Sirius Black até que foi bastante adequado. O que não impediu de ouvirmos o miado roufenho da gata do Filch ir aumentando rapidamente.

- Agora melou ! Corre !

- Calma, só mais um minuto.

- Não temos um minuto !

- Calma, Padfoot, se quer bem feito tem que ter paciência.

- Corre !

- Vai ficar torto!

SBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRL

- Será que ela vai gostar ?

- Ela vai adorar, Prongs, relaxa.

- Mas o Moony disse que ficou torto !

- Prongs, realmente, estava tortíssimo : coisa de meio grau, um horror, trabalho perdido.

- Você também achou, eu sabia que era trabalho perdido...

- Olha, Pontas, está tão ruim que vai ser assim: Potter ! O que você fez ? Isso é para mim ? Isso TUDO é REALMENTE para mim ? Eu... eu... te amo !

A investida de Sirius – em mim! - , enorme, brutal, inconseqüente, o abraço apertado, a simulação do beijo roubado...

_Ah, Sirius Aldebaran Black... não abuse. Você não imagina do que eu sou capaz. _

- E para de ficar tão vermelho, Moony, a coisa toda está magnífica ! Sério, Prongs, ela vai adorar, está super chique, até uma chata feito a Evans vai gostar daquilo.

- Ela não é chata.

- _Ela não é chata ! _Moony, deixa de defender tanto todo mundo, pra você ninguém tem defeitos, só você mesmo é um poço de vícios ! Ah, relaxa !

- E para de bagunçar meu cabelo, Padfoot, quem gosta de ninho de passarinho na cabeça é o Prongs !

- Hei, eu estou quieto, nem vem !

- Desculpe, Prongs. É que esse mala está me deixando louco hoje.

- É porque eu te amo ! Me beija, me beija, me beija !

- Padfoot, para ! Eu vou estudar.

_Senão eu piro de vez e te ataco. _

SBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRLxSBxRL

- Escuta, preciosidade grifinória, DÁ pra parar de estudar ? Eu estou ficando com urticária de tanto ver seu lindo nariz nos livros, que saco !

- Me deixa em paz !

- Mas, Moony, na boa, o que MAIS você precisa ? Quer decorar o que ?

- Sirius, me esquece !

- Não, Remus, sério : isso tá me irritando !

- O que você não está conseguindo planejar e precisa de mim, Padfoot ?

- Moony ! De onde você tirou essa idéia ? ACHA que EU, Sirius Aldebaran Black, ia fazer um jogo sujo desses só porque estou precisando que você me diga como se faz um feitiço de localização atemporal ? Ah, francesinho gute-gute, vai, me ajuda um tiquinho só ! É só abrir essa boca lindinha e dizer : Sirius, o feitiço é...

- Desgruda, Sirius, a resposta é não !

- Ah, lobinho, onde é mesmo que você tem cócegas ? Aqui ? E aqui ? Aqui também ? Vamos, seja bonzinho, qual o feitiço ?

- Para, porra ! Para ! Quer saber ? Expelliarmus !

- Protego ! Não, meu adorado lobinho, não é esse... tente outra vez !

- Expelliarmus !

- Já falei que não é esse. Pensa mais, aproveita e mira direito, Moony !

- Para de pular, Padfoot !

- Que graça tem duelar parado, Moony ? Rictusempra !

- Nenhuma, Sirius Black ! - Incarcerous !

- Ok, ok, desisto.

- Não, não desistiu.Você foi DERROTADO.

- Imagina, eu só estava cansado e você estava começando a suar e cheirar como um porco.

- Sirius Aldebaran Black, na pior das hipóteses eu cheiraria como um lobo. Libertas !

- Tst, tst, tst... você ainda não aprendeu, Moony ? Petrificus Totalus !

_Bastardo puro-sangue, Black ! Você vai me pagar essa, ah, se vai !_

Está bom aí no chão, Moony ? Tadinho, deixa eu ajeitar essa cabeça,doeu a pancadinha ? Que lábios grossos você tem, Lobinho... será que são pra me beijar melhor, hein, hein ?

_Padfoot,_ _não se aproxime assim de mim... não passe a língua nos lábios, o lobo sou eu, cara ! Não me atice que eu não vou segurar ! _

- E não adianta me mandar esse olhar assassino, que eu não vou te soltar, lábios de mel.

_Sirius, não faça isso... não chegue tão perto...não abuse... Eu posso ser o pai da mansidão, só não me irrite... e você está me irritando. Se é que eu posso chamar de irritação isso que estou sentindo entre as pernas. _

- Não, nem tente. Moony, não... não... ahhhhhh ! Filho da puta !

- Padfoot... você precisa treinar mais feitiços não verbais, se não quiser passar de caçador para caça. Agora agüente.

_Céus ! Fui eu , eu mesmo, Remus John Lupin, o ser mais tímido de toda Hogwarts, que afastou o cabelo da sua face e deu essa lambida pelo seu rosto todo, única parte que eu não amarrei com meu INCARCEROUS ?_ _Heeiii... e sou eu, o nerd mais tonto de toda Grifinória,que está se deitando em cima de você e dando esse chupão no seu pescoço ? Wow, e quem é esse maluco que se apossou do meu corpo e está tirando as próprias vestes e arrancando as cordas para tirar as suas ? Não, não sou eu ! A não ser... _

- Sirius, seu filhote de puro-sangue das trevas, que maldito feitiço não-verbal você fez em mim ? Vai à merda ! FINITE INCANTANTEM !

- Não fiz nenhum feitiço.

- Não ?

- Não.

_Ai, o que EU fiz, meu bom Merlin ! Dessa eu não saio vivo. Não com um ataque direto à honra de macho de Sirius Aldebaran Black, o pitbull mais bravo de toda Hogwarts e imediações... O jeito é dar uma de besta e fingir que era brincadeira. _

- Há, há, há ! Dessa vez eu te peguei, então !

_- _Nem tente, Moony. Você mente muito mal.

_Tô ferrado. Nem me transformar em lobo daqui a dois dias vai me tirar dessa. O cachorrão não vai deixar barato. _

- Só te digo uma coisa : se você parar agora, eu lanço mesmo um feitiço. E pode acreditar que vai ser dos cabeludos.

- Hein ?

- Remus, voltou a ser o sonso de sempre ? Me beija, cacete ! E usa direito essas mãos, tava indo bem !

- Mas, Sirius... você é homem ! O mais cobiçado de Hogwarts ! O rei das meninas, eleito por unanimidade o mais namorador de Hogwarts por cinco anos seguidos ! E eu... eu também sou homem !

_Não me olhe enquanto eu falo besteiras com esse olhar de navalha, Sirius.Não sorria com o canto dos lábios, que eu sei que vai vir toda a frieza Black à tona. Eu sei o que me aguarda. Eu abri meu peito, mostrei o que nunca poderia ter saído. Eu só não disse com a boca, mas meu corpo inteiro berrou: eu te amo. Tô ferrado. Tô mortalmente ferrado. Tô é morto, mesmo. _

- É mesmo ? Jura ? Diz tudo isso pra essa _coisa_ no meio das tuas pernas ! Aproveita e estica o papo aqui pro que tá no meio das minhas. Para de frescura e vem aqui, lobinho. Moony, para de mentir para si mesmo, porque para mim você nunca conseguiu.

_Onde está toda a eloqüência de um segundo atrás ?Onde foi parar o discurso pronto de "eu não sirvo pra você, eu não sirvo pra ninguém ?" Acho que embaixo da minha capa, jogada ali no canto.Ou então dentro da minha camisa, que quase voou pela janela agora. Cuecas ficam lindas quando voam juntas... Fui eu ou ele que tirou essa meia que prendeu no abajur ? Ah, e o que importa ?_

_O que importa é que, agora e sempre, eu abdico de mim mesmo. Eu apenas quero ser SEU cão._

_Agora estou pronto para fechar meus olhos  
e agora estou pronto para fechar minha mente  
e agora estou pronto para sentir sua mão  
e perder meu coração em areias ardentes_

_E agora EU quero ser seu cão._

_Iggy Pop_


End file.
